Since when do we trust vampires with evidence?
by Cynfully Your's
Summary: Set in NY, a hub for vampires who've taken over a chunk of the city. A Police officer is murdered in this part of town. What happens next when a CSI is attacked and the unthinkable happens? -SLASH- Some mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, however the plot is all mine. Touch it and you DIE!_

**WARNING! This story contains mature content that may not be suitable for all readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

A/N: This story has come about from me watching too much CSI: NY and an HBO series called True Blood as well as I Am Legend. If you've seen both you can see where the inspirations come in, but if not don't worry as it's not a cross over. It simply inspires the vampire aspect of the story.

This story is set in a time where people are aware of vampires' existence. Vampires aren't the living dead, they're still alive but very different from humans in the way their bodies operate. You'll find out exactly what a vampire is in this story, just be warned that they aren't the classic vampires we all know and love.

Now as for the CSI: NY aspect, they are the same characters we all know and love in a different situation. I hope other CSI: NY fans will enjoy.

And so without further adieu:

_**Since when do we trust vampires with evidence?**_

It was a hot summer night in New York City. A stray cat ran by a police car, haphazardly parked upon a curb. The red and blue lights of the vehicle were still flashing though the owner had departed, leaving a thick trail of blood.

The blood glistened as the flash bulb of a camera went off and the shutter closed. Stella Bonasera stood from her crouched position beside the police cruiser. There was a slight wiggle of her head to move a stray curl out of her face.

"Sorry I'm late," she heard the familiar native accent of her co-worker, Danny Messer, "What've we got?"

"Officer Thomas Brookside was following a possible drug deal. I'm surprised it led him here. No one wants to travel this far into V-Town," Stella said while looking into the car, "This looks like we might have the real deal here. Blood spatter isn't consistent with a gunshot or stabbing."

"Wow, could be our first vamp attack then, eh?" Danny responded.

"If so I'd suspect he's new to the game," Flack spoke as he approached the investigators, "Ever since vampires have come out it's the same thing, person vanishes in thin air. No trail, no evidence."

Danny nodded and looked at the smeared blood, "I'd definitely call this a trail."

Stella, as if reading Danny's mind, pulled out her flashlight, "Then let's see where it leads."

The investigators followed the blood trail around the corner of a nearby building while Flack returned to the officers holding the parameter around the crime scene. Danny shined his flashlight on what appeared to be a torn piece of fabric stuck on a fence.

"I got trace," he said as he picked up the shred with his tweezers and put it into an evidence bag.

"I've got blood spatter," Stella called from further down the alley.

Danny quickly caught up to her, "Again, not consistent with gunshot or stabbing."

Stella's brow furrowed, "This doesn't make any sense. If he was bitten in the car why did he get dragged into the alley just to get bitten again?"

Danny retrieved a swab from his kit and got a sample of the blood, "We'll see if it's from the vic. There's a lot of blood here, chances are we have multiple donors."

Stella nodded, deep in thought. Something told her that she needed a second look at the spatter in the cruiser.

"I'm going to take another look at the cruiser, you alright here, Danny?"

Danny nodded while collecting another sample off the bricks of the building, "I got it covered here, Stel."

Stella walked back out of the alley and peered into the cruiser. There was what she thought she'd seen; an odd pattern on the passenger side of the car. She took a couple of pictures before collecting a sample.

She looked up from her work as a scuffle broke out between the officers. She couldn't hear what was said but before things got too far out of hand Flack interceded and made sure everyone was back to doing their job.

Flack made his way back to the investigator, "Any chance you guys can speed the process up some? This is a dangerous area, not one that these guys are use to spending a long period of time in."

"Hey I don't want to spend a second longer here than I have to, but we can't risk overlooking something that could help us catch who did this. I'm sure they don't want to have to get called back here again."

Flack nodded and held his hands up in defense, "I agree, but I don't know how much longer these guys will hold up. Everyone's on edge and that leads to people making mistakes that we can't afford to make."

Stella's eyes showed the sympathy she felt for him and the other officers. She returned to her work in the car, but couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

Her train of thought got derailed when Flack spoke, "Where's Danny?"

"Oh my God," Stella whispered when she realized she'd made one of those mistakes Flack had previously mentioned. She'd left her partner alone in an unprotected alleyway in one of the most dangerous parts of town, almost completely inhabited by vampires.

Flack and Stella had their guns drawn and were racing down the alley. They became more panicked when their calls to Danny went unanswered. Stella's heart skipped a beat when they came across Danny's knocked over kit, vital tools were scattered on the ground.

Flack's voice became more urgent, "Danny, where are you?"

This time there was a sound at the end of the alley. A shadowy figure moved in the darkness.

"Don't move! Don't move!" Flack warned as he tried to get a flashlight on the moving figure he needed to identify the threat before shooting.

Stella's light moved over a bloodied body on the ground while Flack's light finally settled on the figure. The man's pale skin made the crimson on his mouth stand out. Every cop's worst nightmare had come true for Flack and Stella. They were in a face-off with a vampire.

"I had to do it," the vampire spoke in a cracking voice.

Flack cautiously approached, hand gripping his piece tightly, "Drop to your knees and put your hands behind your head!"

Stella called for backup while staring at the body behind the vampire, praying that it wasn't Danny.

"I had to," the vampire continued to ramble, "He would have died."

"Drop to your knees!" Flack bellowed.

The pounding of footsteps could be heard from the entrance of the alley.

"This is your last chance, get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head!" Flack moved a step closer.

His words seemed to sink in as the vampire slowly followed orders. Flack moved quickly though carefully as to not make himself vulnerable to the vampire, and cuffed him. The other officers arrived to help him and Stella rushed over to the body.

She felt a twinge in her stomach when her fears had been confirmed. Danny lay on the ground, a massive bite mark on his neck, blood on his mouth and chin.

"We need an ambulance here now!"

Flack was by her side so quickly it seemed like he'd already been there. He was on the phone with dispatch while checking for vitals.

"He's got a pulse."

"Danny?" Stella kept trying to get a response out of him as Flack continued updating dispatch on his condition.

She glanced down at the wound on his neck and realized that it was smaller than when she'd first seen it. Her mind raced as she processed this information.

"Don," she had to repeat herself a couple of times to get his attention, "The wound's healing."

Flack looked down at Danny's neck. The wound had almost completely healed over, leaving only red teeth marks. Both of them recoiled. Before he knew what he was doing Flack found himself running down the alley. He felt like there was no control over his body. He'd become a slave to rage.

He pulled the cuffed vampire out of a police trooper and held him by the collar. He might have punched him in the face if it weren't for the shocking sight of blood on his lips and the fangs that were just barely visible between them.

"What did you do?" he demanded from the creature, "What did you do to Danny?"

The vampire remained calm. Anyone watching the scene would probably have confused the two, thinking that Flack was the vampire.

"I had to do it," the vampire spoke, "He'd been completely drained."

"He's a cop you son of a bitch."

"I know," the vampire's eyes surprised Flack when he saw honesty within them, "I read the paper. He's solved many cases and helped a lot of people. So you see. I couldn't let him die."

Flack's grip on the vampire's collar loosened. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to believe it.

He turned the vampire around and removed the handcuffs. Other officers backed away even further from the two, worried that the vampire would make his move now that his hands were freed. Flack investigated the vampire's wrists, finding a faded bite mark.

He felt faint at the thought that the blood on Danny's mouth wasn't his own. It was from the vampire.

Danny's weak pulse was never going to strengthen. He'd never appreciate the taste of beer and hot dogs. The sun's rays would be too harsh for his sensitive skin.

He hadn't realized that he'd spoken the words that ran through his mind, "He's been turned… Danny's a vampire."

--

A/N 2: And so sets the story. I hope I've got y'all hooked. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Danny awoke to a pounding in his head. It felt like his heart was racing. Funny, he felt calm. He wondered why he felt so peculiar. As he opened his eyes he realized that there was more than one heartbeat in his head.

He didn't have time to figure out what was causing the pounding, as he felt like he was being blinded. Not with light, but with color and vivid detail. It took him a moment to figure out what he was looking at as the details overwhelmed him.

"Mac?"

His voice was deafening to himself, though he spoke barely above a whisper. It took a moment before Mac realized that he'd said something.

"Danny," Mac responded.

That one word seemed to hold so much more behind it than it had ever before. Every inflection was not lost on Danny. There was worry, stress, and a hint of fear in Mac's voice.

"Why are you afraid?" the question didn't come out as he thought it would, his new fangs making him slur his words somewhat.

Danny saw Mac wince and recoil, though he'd actually barely moved. The other heartbeat in Danny's head spiked and made him look to the other side of the hospital bed he was lying on. There stood Lindsey.

Danny's breath rushed from his lungs. She looked so tragically beautiful. He wondered how he'd never noticed how sad she was before.

"Lindsey," Danny began to speak but stopped short when he saw a flash of horror on her face.

Before he could ask what he'd done she rushed out of the room, leaving a trail of tears that only Danny could see.

He went to sit up but found that he couldn't, as he was strapped down onto the bed.

"Mac," Danny's voice was pleading, "What'd I do?"

Mac shook his head and leaned forward, though every instinct in him was saying to retreat.

"Nothing, Danny. It was my fault," Mac spoke in all honesty, "I underestimated the danger of the crime scene. I should have sent reinforcements and had you wait until day light before processing the surrounding area."

Suddenly, it all came back to him: Images of fangs; the taste of blood in his mouth; the feeling of his back pressed against a brick wall and the piercing pain in his throat.

"Stella, is she ok?"

Mac nodded, "A bit shaken up, but she's still working on the case."

Danny felt relief wash over him. He wondered why emotions were hitting him so strongly, yet he also felt so disconnected from them.

"When can I get outta here? She's going to need help."

Danny felt Mac's heartbeat quicken, "Hawks is helping her," he paused to swallow, "Danny, do you remember what happened?"

It was Danny's turn to swallow. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"I got bit… There was nothing I could do. He had me against the wall before I could think about grabbing my gun."

One thing that Danny had never thought of himself as was defenseless, but that was exactly how he felt when he'd been bitten. He remembered how weak he felt when the blood ran down his throat and he began to swallow.

As Danny remembered the sensation, it seemed more appetizing to him than when it'd happened. Danny was brought back to the present when he caught a whiff of Mac's unique scent, though it was different from how he normally smelt. The scent was raw, seemed more pure than what he'd smelled like before. It smelled like… blood.

Danny realized what the feeling in his stomach was. It was hunger and now he knew what he was hungry for.

He was actually happy to be tied down to the bed, as the urge to bite and drink from his boss became overpowering.

Mac noticed the change in Danny. The fear that he'd been holding back sprung loose as he came face to face with the monster that could possibly consume the man with whom he'd had issues with in the past, but in recent years had come to count on.

"I'm sorry," Mac spoke quietly, as if to himself, "I can't authorize your release."

--

Flack glared at the vampire across the table from him. The vampire could almost look like the clichéd vampire. He was tall with dark hair, though it was unkept and greasy. He had a long face, pronounced cheekbones. There were several wrinkles around his eyes as he squinted at the detective. Flack had purposefully set him on the side of the table facing the windows.

"You know most perps find the room to be a little dark," Flack said in a no-nonsense tone, "But I guess you'd have your own opinion on that."

The vampire snarled, baring his yellow fangs, while wincing painfully against the light of the sun peaking through the blinds.

"Here's the deal. I'm going to ask you some questions and if I think you're lying, I start redecorating and I'm gonna start with takin' down those," Flack pointed at the shades threateningly.

"I already told you," the vampire hissed.

"Well how about filling in a few gaps, like your name for starters."

The vampire hesitated for a moment, "Charles Hinckley."

"You got a job, Charles?"

"How is this going to help with your investigation?"

Flack stood up from his seat and walked over to a window in the corner of the room.

"You know I never realized how old these blinds are," Flack said in an almost conversational tone, "My girlfriend would say these are 'dated.' Now I'm not too picky. I figure we could get at least another year or two outta them… Then again, she could have a point."

Charles shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to put as much of his body under the table as possible, "I wasn't anybody important… Just a store clerk."

"This was before the whole…" Flack made mock fangs with his fingers.

Charles nodded, "I lost everything: My job, my home, my life."

Flack sat back down across from the vampire, "What were you doing in that alley?"

Charles smirked, "You really think I was alone," he shook his head and leaned forward, "There were so many vampires there we could fill this room."

Flack tried to poker-face his discomfort at the thought that just hours before there were several vampires watching him and the other officers from the darkness and they had no idea.

"So what was goin' on? Decide to have a little vampire get-together and figured you'd grab a snack while you were at it?"

"I had nothing to do with the attack on the investigator," Charles insisted, "I saved his life."

Flack shook his head, "That's not how I see it. We have a cop attacked by a vampire, and look whose in custody. A vampire found at the scene, standing over the vic with blood in his mouth. Sounds like an open and shut case to me."

"Then why are you questioning me?"

Flack shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe just for my own curiosity."

They stared each other down for a moment before Flack spoke again, "Why did you do it?"

Charles stared back. As Flack looked into the vampire's green eyes he felt himself become dizzy and nauseous. He felt like he was being lifted out of his chair and pulled into the green depths.

Before he knew it he was looking at an image of the alley through the vampire's eyes. The image was blurred and distorted but unmistakable. Just as he saw Danny walk into view he felt a pull back to reality.

When he came to he was no longer sitting at the table with Charles, but up against the two-way mirror, the vampire mere inches from him.

"Don't fight it," Charles spoke in a smooth voice, trying to lure Flack back into the trance.

Flack's nose wrinkled at the smell of decay from the vampire's mouth. He flinched away, breaking eye contact and the spell. He quickly grabbed the vampire and slammed him onto the table.

"Whatever that was, it was the wrong answer," Flack said while cuffing Charles.

He was clearly disturbed when he called for the guards to help transport Charles into a special holding facility.

He couldn't for the life of him remember ever uncuffing the vampire…

--

A/N: Updates probably won't be this quick all the time, but I was urged to keep writing until the second chapter was done. :)

Even though there wasn't much response to the first chapter I hope you're all enjoying. Extra thanks to those who added me to their favorites list and story alerts, and extra-EXTRA big thanks to xdannyx for their review.


End file.
